


Unherzlich

by Dani87



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani87/pseuds/Dani87
Summary: Boerne kämpft mit dem Wort 'Unherzlich'. Thiel hat andere Worte für ihn im Sinn.





	Unherzlich

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen. Ich bin neu hier und auch neu beim 'Tatort Münster' Ich habe noch nicht alle Folgen gesehen, hole dieses aber gerade fleißig nach. Am Sonntag habe ich also die Folge "Eine Leiche zuviel" gesehen und fand es nicht schön, dass man Boerne als 'unherzlich' bezeichnet hat. Für mich gehört da anderes zu. Ich habe seit Jahren nichts mehr geschrieben und veröffentlicht und diese Art von Text noch nie. Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem.

Unherzlich – das schmerzt mich.  
Kennt mich meine eigene Mutter nicht?  
Sieht nicht, wie leicht mein Herz zerbricht?  
Still sitz ich in dem Sessel dort -  
kein Ton, kein Wort. Will nur noch fort!

Fort, nur fort von hier.  
Fort und hin zu dir.  
Ich trau mich nicht – und weiß auch nicht -  
findest auch du mich unherzlich?

 

Unherzlich – das schmerzt dich.  
Und noch viel erschreckender – auch mich.  
Viele Worten fallen mir ein, denke ich an dich.  
So viele Worte – und keines lautet unherzlich.  
Dein Stolz, dein Ego, dein Gehabe -   
am Ende des Tages nur Fassade!

Du willst doch nur, was alle wollen,  
Freunde, Liebe und im Leben die Sonne.  
Wie kann ich dir zeigen, was ich fühle für dich?  
Moment, ich weiß: Ich küsse dich!


End file.
